A Day in the Life of Rikuman and Paopu Boy
by styrofoamboots
Summary: Want to find out what it's like for Rikuman and Paopu Boy? Well, for a once in a lifetime chance! Here it is. Travel with Sora and Riku to Destiny Island's townsquare. Don't let my crappy summary dicourage you, give it a shot. :


**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. Because, believe me, there would be a whole lot more of Axel. I love redheads. :)Anyway.  
I got this idea from a drawing I saw on Google. It was pretty funny.  
Again, anyway.  
This is my first story. So, please. Be mindful of my powerful sucky-ness-ness'sss's. : / I did, in fact, just make that up.  
And yes, I had a British voice stuck in my head while writing this.

* * *

It was a quiet day on Destiny Island, Riku and Sora were sipping at some tea, staring off at the beach before them.

"Today is a lovely day, isn't it?" Riku said standing up.  
"Why," Sora started, but then being cut off by an earsplitting, annoying beep. They look to the sky and say a large, red heart shaped light glow, a little away from the setting sun.

Both boys gasped, eyes growing. Riku turned to face Sora.  
"Are you ready?" He asked, Sora nodded and jumped up. While running to their secret cave, they tore their clothes off. Once in, rummaging through the mess inside and finding what they were looking for.  
Both teens turned away from each other.  
Riku slipped into a dark blue jumpsuit and put a red, might it be, ladies underwear? He slammed his heart logo onto the front of the suit and pulled bright red boots and gloves on.

Riku turned around, expecting his partner to be ready, but only staring in shock and embarrassment upon seeing Sora struggling to fit into the bright yellow tights. He quickly turned away, whistling innocently.  
After Sora finally managed to squeeze into them, he pulled orange, alright, I'm not sure WHAT they are but they look like underwear. Then he too, pulled matching gloves and boots on. Sora took one step, and his tights fell.  
"How the!" He roared, pulling them back up. The brunette mumbled something about retard tights, then grabbed a black belt with a paopu buckle and tightened up around the waist.

Riku laughing the whole time, reached to put his red mask on and his pants too, fell.  
It was Sora's turn to laugh.  
Riku grumbled and hurriedly pulled a lame black belt on, but little did his enemies know, they held he's secret weapon.  
Sora pulled his Paopu mask on over his head as the got into super-hero stance.  
A little hero background music played softly.  
"Quickly Paopu Boy, to the Riku-Mobile!" Riku cried, clicking a button as the secret door, in their secret cave opened.  
They ran to the new room, revealing a blue and red car, similar to unknown hero, Batman's.

Jumping into the vehicle, the raced off to the said point on their super hero screen.  
Destiny Island's town-square.

Upon reaching their destination, the jumped out to see a caped duck and his henchman, that Sora swore was a dog.  
"Disaster Duck! Leave these townspeople to peace!" Riku yelled.  
"Quack-Quack, Never! Foolish Rikuman!" Disaster Duck quacked, pulling out his magical staff and setting fire to a little boy's wooden toy truck. The boy's eyes got wide as he started weeping.  
Paopu Boy gasped in horror.  
"You fiend!" He yelled casting water on the helpless toy.

Greedy Goofy, the evil henchman grabbed a redheaded girl, passing through.  
"No! Not her!" Paopu Boy yelped.  
"Sora?" The girl questioned.  
"Huh!? Oh, uhm, No! I am Paopu Boy, protector of Destiny Island!" He said, placing his foot on the little boys' burnt truck.  
The girl laughed. "That's a silly name, Sora."  
"Kairi! I'm trying to help you here, okay? So be nice!" He yelled, letting his heroic voice drop.  
She smiled sheepishly as the two villains and Rikuman stifled their laughs at the humiliated boy.

"Anyway! On with business, leave now and we will hand the girl over." Disaster Duck offered.  
"No! We won't let you harm this town!" Rikuman said pulling out his freeze gun.  
Paopu Boy pulled out a paopu bomb and threw it near Greedy Goofy, causing him to release Kairi. Paopu Boy rushed over and grabbed said girl and brought her to safety.  
Rikuman blasted the two villains with the freeze gun, freezing them over.  
The towns-folk cheered as the police carried the frozen beings off to the station.

The two super hero's got in the car and drove back.  
"All in a days work, eh, Paopu Boy?" Rikuman said.  
"Isn't it illegal for you to be driving?" Sora asked.  
Riku sighed, ignoring him for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Yes, I know crap story. But, I had to put up SOMETHING, right? Forgive me. :) I swear I'll write better ones!!


End file.
